from beginning to end
by Hikari-Dragi
Summary: Unzertrennlich. Ferien, unendliche Langeweile und die daraus entstandenen zu vielen dämlichen Einfälle. Doch unverhofft kommt oft. Reese/Malcolm. Please R&R!


Halleluja! Fertig!

Ich hab diese FF keine Ahnung wie oft umgeschrieben

mal aus der Sicht von Malcolm, dann wieder Erzähler-Sicht und dann wieder andersrum  
ich bin letztendlich bei der Sichtweise von Malcolm geblieben, warum?  
ist zwar irgendwie schwieriger zu schreiben, doch liegt es viel mehr am Original, denn quasi wird ja auch in der Serie, alles aus Malcolms Sichtweise und Erzählungen betrachtet  
und mir gefällts einfach so viel besser XD

bei Szenen, in denen er nicht vertreten ist, schwenkt es wohl leicht und fällt in die dritte Person, werdet ihr dann sehen

Ursprünglich gibt es davor noch zwei andere Kapitel, das wäre eigentlich erst das dritte gewesen  
doch die ersten beiden gefallen mir so gar nicht mehr und wer weiß, vl lad ich sie mal nur als One-Shots hoch, denn sie passen nicht mehr zu dem und irgendwie..jaaaa  
ich bin Perfektionist und wenns nicht passt, wirds auch nicht hochgeladen!

noch zu erwähnen ist, wann die Geschichte spielt

so Anfang vor der siebten Staffel  
Reese ist also grade 18 geworden  
(in Folge 6 von der sechsten erwähnt er, dass er bald 18 wird XD)  
nach meiner Rechnung liegen 4 Jahre Altersunterschied zwischen ihm und Francis, zwischen Malcolm und Reese ein Jahr und wieder 4 Jahre zwischen Malcolm und Dewey  
und Jamie wurde in der 4. Staffel geboren :D

"..."- jemand sagt was  
/.../- jemand denkt was  
'...' - sonstigen Gedanken/Aussagen

eventuell Slash-Gefahr!

VIEL SPAß :D

meine erste zu Malcolm Mittendrin!

-

'Wisst ihr was das Schlimmste am Leben ist? Die wirklich furchtbaren Dinge kann man nicht beeinflussen. Sie geschehen einfach und alles, was einem dann übrig bleibt ist, sich grün und blau zu ärgern. Wer sagte nochmal, dass das Leben schön sein soll? Was für ein elender Spinner!'

Genau wie an jenem Samstag-Nachmittag, der nervtötender nicht sein konnte.  
Was musste Mum auch immer so derart übertreiben?

Ja, mag sein, dass es nicht unsere beste Idee war, uns mitten in der Nacht aus dem Staub zu machen, um an einem vier Stunden weit entfernten See mit den Fahrrädern zu düsen.  
Dort die lästigen Rädern ins Wasser zu werfen, um nachzuprüfen, welches davon am schnellsten sinken konnte.  
Was natürlich Reese Idee war, der seine Reifen vorher zerstechen musste, nur um mir zu beweisen, dass seines trotzdem nicht so schnell sinken konnte wie meins, was logischerweise total keinen Sinn ergab, denn schweres Metall bleibt eben schweres Metall und sinkt verdammt schnell!  
Gott, schenk diesem Kerl doch endlich ein Gehirn.  
Wie auch immer.  
Seinetwegen mussten wir schließlich per Anhalter nach Hause fahren.  
Drei halbwüchsige Jungs, mitten in der Nacht, um genau zu sein, halb vier Uhr morgens auf einer verlassenen einsamen Straße und weit und breit nur Finsternis.  
Ein gefundenes Fressen für einen Horror-Film!  
Völlig logisch, dass uns ein abartig perverser alter Sack aufschnappen musste, der es anscheinend total auf Dewey abgesehen hatte.  
Als der Typ anfing merkwürdige Andeutungen zu machen und unserem jüngsten Bruder einen Lutscher nach dem anderen andrehen wollte, hab ich Reese dazu aufgefordert, dass wir so schnell wie möglich das Weite und den Kerl boykottieren mussten!  
Natürlich hat diese Pflaume von älteren Bruder nicht gleich gerafft, was ich bei dem Heini vermutete, mit was für einen ekelhaften Typen wir es hier zu tun hatten, doch schließlich überfiel Reese ihn und brachte das Auto somit zum Stillstehen.  
Eigentlich wäre es mein Plan gewesen, dass wir seinen Wagen an uns reißen und den Typen auf der einsamen Straße zurücklassen, nur kam er uns leider zuvor und machte sich aus dem Staub.

So mussten wir den weiten Weg zu Fuß nach Hause torkeln und kamen erst in den frühen Morgenstunden an.  
War doch nicht unsere Schuld, wenn daheim weit und breit sonst kein See und keine Möglichkeit zum Schwimmen in der Nähe war!  
Es war schließlich Sommer und wir wollten unseren Spaß.  
Mum erzählten wir eine aufregende Geschichte, was mit unseren Fahrrädern passiert war und wo wir die ganze Nacht waren.  
Komischerweise glaubte sie uns kein Wort, dabei waren wir äußerst überzeugend gewesen!  
Eines hab ich bei der Aktion allerdings gelernt, sollten wir jemals wieder per Anhalter wohin müssen, dann werden wir Dewey als schwangere Frau verkleiden!  
So schnappt man hoffentlich keine Perversen auf.

Lange Geschichte - kurzer Sinn.  
Wir hatten alle Hausarrest verdonnert bekommen und DAS im Hochsommer.  
Auf diese Ferien hatten wir uns schon alle ewig gefreut und nun sollten wir ganze drei Wochen zu Hause versauern.  
Jaja...und das mit vier Brüdern im Haus.  
Fehlt noch, dass Francis mit Piama auf Besuch kommt, wieso nicht auch noch gleich mit Grandma?  
Schlimmer konnte es eh nicht mehr werden.

Die ganze Aktion war erst eine Woche her, also noch zwei weitere Wochen.  
Wegen des nächtlichen Badens hab ich mir obendrein noch eine kleine Erkältung eingefangen und alles, was ich jetzt wollte war...verdammt nochmal meine Ruhe!

Ich lag in meinem und Deweys Bett und versuchte etwas zu tun, worauf andere in diesem Haus wohl nie einen Gedanken verschwenden würden.  
Ein Buch lesen!  
Dewey war ferngucken und wo Reese steckte, war mir herzlich schnuppe, Hauptsache er ließ mich endlich zufrieden.  
Seit wir mal wieder Stubenarrest hatten, hockten wir ständig aufeinander und Reese fiel dabei nichts Besseres ein, als mir ständig überall hin zu folgen und mich dauernd zu verprügeln.  
Ja ich weiß, völlig normal! Allerdings nicht, wenn er mir jetzt auch noch ins Bad, oder noch schlimmer, aufs Klo folgte!  
Langeweile macht sich extrem abartig bei Reese sichtbar.  
Ich wusste ja immer schon, dass er pervers ist, doch alles hat irgendwann seine Grenzen!

Ich ließ das Buch zur Seite fallen und schloss langsam meine Augen.  
"Jetzt...ein kleines...Mittagsschläfchen..."

'Platsch'

Ich kräuselte die Nase und öffnete sofort wieder meine Augenlider.

"REESE DU KRANKER ARSCH! WARUM SCHMEIßT DU DEINE DRECKIGE UNTERWÄSCHE NACH MIR?"

Mein größerer Bruder stellte sich vor mich und warf mir als nächstes sein schmutziges T-Shirt entgegen.

"Du räumst ständig deinen Mist auf meinen Platz! Jetzt kriegst du auch ein bisschen was von meinem Zeug ab...und außerdem ist meine Unterwäsche nicht dreckig, die ist frisch getragen!"

"Boa Reese, das ist dasselbe und echt eklig!"  
Ich warf ihm seine Wäsche zurück und rieb mir über das Gesicht.

"Ich will deine getragenen Boxershorts nicht auf meinem Kopf haben, du perverses Schwein!"  
/Als hätt ich mich noch immer nicht davon erholt, dass er sich hin und wieder meine Wäsche in den Schritt packt. Jetzt auch noch das! Wer weiß...was der noch so alles heimlich anstellt.../

"JUNGS, KOMMT ENDLICH ESSEN!", hörten wir plötzlich unsere Mutter lautstark aus der Küche brüllen.

"Ich glaube Malcolm knabbert lieber an meiner Boxershort rum!", sagte Reese frech grinsend.

"Halt die Klappe, deinetwegen kotz ich sonst den Küchentisch voll...", meinte ich daraufhin beiläufig und verschwand schnell aus dem Zimmer raus.  
Nur so schnell wie möglich weg von diesem versauten Schweinchen.

Wenige Minuten später in der Küche.

"Kaum zu glauben, es regnet schon den ganzen Tag. Ob das heute noch aufhören wird?"  
Unser Vater setzte sich zu uns an den Tisch und als Mum sich ebenfalls dazugesellte, begannen wir mit dem Abendessen.  
Reese hatte natürlich dauernd was genommen und unter seinem Shirt versteckt.  
Wozu auch diese lächerliche Wartezeit, bis endlich alle am Tisch saßen, da wird doch alles kalt und ich musste mich schwer zusammenreißen, meinen verlorenen Appetit wegen meinen Volldeppen von großem Bruder wieder zu finden.  
Allein der Gedanke...Reese getragene...Unterwäsche...in meinem Gesicht...

"Wann holt ihr mich morgen ab?", fragte Dewey in die Runde, während er an seiner Kartoffel kaute.

"Was meinst du damit Schatz. Von wo sollen wir dich morgen abholen?"  
Lois warf ihrem zweitjüngsten Sohn einen fragenden Blick zu.

"Ich wusste es! Warum vergesst ihr immer alles, was man euch erzählt?", erwiderte dieser etwas beleidigt und verschränkte dabei die Arme.

"Dewey...würde ich mir immer alles merken, was ihr Jungs mir so erzählt, wäre ich reif für die Irrenanstalt. Sei froh, dass ich mir wenigstens die wichtigen Dinge merke!"

"Ach und wie definierst du wichtig? Alle außer Dewey oder wie darf ich das verstehen?"

"Jetzt hör aber auf Dewey!" Hal verschluckte sich an seinem Trinken und klatschte das Glas auf dem Tisch.

"Genau Dewey...du jammerst schon genauso rum wie Malcolm. Wäwääää keiner hat mich lieb ich bin ja sohoooo alleine!", imitierte er mich spöttisch nach und bekam dafür als Antwort meine Gabel in den Bauch gerammt.

"LASS DAS!", knurrte Reese und schmiss mir dafür den Kartoffelbrei auf dem Kopf.

"RUHE IHR ZWEI! Also Dewey, wann musst du wo sein und wann sollen wir dich von dort wieder abholen? Ich will von niemanden heute mehr Gejammer hören und genauso wenig will ich eure Prügeleien ertragen! Habt ihr mich verstanden!"

Reese und Dewey nickten, sogar Jamie bewegte seinen Kopf, nur ich war damit beschäftigt, meine Haare von dem klebrigen Zeug zu befreien.

"Nach dem Essen wäre ganz nett...weiß nicht, morgen so zur Frühstückszeit. Meine Klasse übernachtet heute in der Schule im Sportsaal. Fragt mich nicht wozu das gut sein soll.", erzählte Dewey wenig begeistert, während er seinen Teller leer aß.

"Sowas macht doch jede Klasse einmal. Sogar zu meiner Zeit! Da haben wir uns Horrorgeschichten erzählt und Marshmallows im Schulhof gegrillt. Man Dewey wieso hast du nicht eher was davon erzählt, vielleicht kann ich ja mitkommen!", fragte unser Vater begeistert.

"Ich habs euch doch erzählt! Und...nein! Das ist nur für die Kinder gedacht!"

"Ach komm schon Dewey. Ich fahr dich nachher hin und sicher stört es keinen, wenn ich ein Weilchen länger bleibe!"

Dewey fasste sich an den Kopf und schnaufte leise. Hätte er doch besser die Klappe gehalten und wäre per Anhalter hingeschlichen, obwohl dieser Gedanke ein ungutes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend auslöste.  
Doch unseren Vater bei so einer Veranstaltung dabei zu haben, war auch nicht gerade ein Zuckerschlecken.

Während Dewey leise in sich hineinknurrte, begann Reese neben mir zu grinsen wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, was mir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.

"Was grinst du so dämlich? Soll mir wieder schlecht werden bei deiner ekelhaften Visage?"

"Schnauze Malcolm!"  
Wieder holte Reese aus und klatschte mir den Karftoffelbrei ins Gesicht und verteilte ihn dann ausreichend auf meinem Kopf.  
"Ohhhhh...armer Malcolm. Ob du das klebrige Zeug je aus deinen putzigen Löckchen herausbekommst. Siehst ja aus wie ein vollgekotzter Pudel."

"Besser ein Pudel als so auszusehen wie du!"  
Mir riss endgültig der Geduldsfaden und ich sprang Reese an seine Gurgel und im nächsten Moment kloppten wir uns auch schon auf dem Küchenboden.

"MALCOLM, REESE...AB IN EUER ZIMMER!"

Und keine Minute später wurden wir auch in unser Zimmer geworfen.  
Dewey begann derweil seine Sachen zu packen, während ich damit beschäftigt war, meine Haare irgendwie zu säubern.

"Was regt die sich eigentlich so auf? Wenn sie uns hier alle zusammen einsperrt, dann braucht sie sich nicht wundern, wenn wir ständig aufeinander losgehen. Das ist wie bei wilden Tieren im Zoo. Als wenn man eine Horde Löwen gemeinsam einsperrt.", faselte Reese gespielt belehrend vor sich hin und ließ sich dann auf sein Bett fallen.

"Eine Horde Löwen? Wohl eher Pudel zusammen mit einer gereizten kleinen MUSCHI!", provozierte ich leicht grinsend in Reese Richtung.

"Hey! Wen nennst du hier Muschi, selber...du...du PUSSY!"

"Könnt ihr nicht endlich beide mal die Klappe halten? Ihr seid nicht mehr zum Aushalten hier."

"Was denn Dewey? Ist ja nicht unsere Schuld, dass draußen eine Affenhitze herrscht und wir alle etwas angepisst sind, weil wir ständig aufeinander hocken müssen!"

"Klar Reese, heute kannst du ihn so lange nerven wie du willst. Ich penn heut eh nicht hier! Meinetwegen könnt ihr euch das große Bett gemeinsam teilen und euch so lange kloppen, bis keiner mehr Luft bekommt. Macht was ihr wollt. Ich bin froh, euch eine Nacht loszusein!"

"Dafür hast du Dad an der Backe.", sagte ich nebenbei und schmiss Dewey seinen Rucksack rüber.

"Richtig...Dad...fragt sich was schlimmer ist. Wenn ich Tag und Nacht euch Idioten um mich hab, oder wenn Dad mich vor der ganzen Klasse blamiert...ach bleibt ja noch Mum! Und die gehört euch heute ganz alleine!"  
Dewey packte seine Sieben Sachen zusammen und verschwand mit einem Grinsen aus dem Zimmer.

"Treibt es nicht zu wild, ansonst habt ihr noch länger Hausarrest und müsst euch den ganzen restlichen Sommer ertragen!"

"Jaja...und dir viel Spaß mit Dad!"  
Ich winkte Dewey lächelnd nach und setzte mich dann aufs Bett.  
"Und was grinst du eigentlich so dämlich Reese? Du machst mir langsam Angst...vorhin beim Essen warst du auch schon so komisch..."

Doch Reese antwortete nicht und beugte sich zu mir runter.  
"Reese...?"  
"Hast du vergessen, was heute für ein Tag ist...?"  
"Ähm...Samstag...?"  
Mein älterer Bruder legte seine Hände auf meine Schulter und das Grinsen wurde immer breiter.  
"Ich...ich...hol gleich einen...Exorzisten..."  
Langsam rutschte ich etwas nach hinten, damit mir diese gruselige Fresse nicht noch näher kam.  
"BRADS PARTY!"

"Party?"  
"JA! Hast du die etwa schon vergessen?  
"Anscheinend...:"  
"Man Malcolm! Der dämliche Trottel hat zu Ferienbeginn doch überall großartig Einladungen verteilt, dass er die ultimative Sommefete veranstaltet, DIE IST HEUTE...HEUTE! Keine Stunde hier entfernt und wir...WIR...werden...DABEI SEIN!""

"Man, Reese!"  
Ich schlug ihm schnell die Hand gegen den Mund und drückte die andere gegen seinen Nacken.  
"Brüll doch noch lauter rum! Soll Mum etwa davon Wind bekommen?...Und überhaupt...warum hast du nicht eher was erwähnt. Dann hätten wir uns einen Plan ausdenken können!"

"Woschu brauschen wisch nen Plaschn?", nuschelte Reese gegen meine Hand.  
"Was?"  
Ich ließ ihn los und schaute ihm abwartend in die Augen.  
"Wir schleichen uns später weg und dann unbemerkt auf die Party."  
"Weiß der überhaupt wer wir sind?"  
"Nö...naja...also mich kennen sie wohl schon...ich hab schließlich meinen Ruf als berühmter Schulschläger weg und du...dich kann einfach nur niemand ausstehen."  
Reese klopfte mir leicht gegen die Schulter und stand dann auf.  
"Warum eigentlich nicht...was ist an mir so schlimm, dass mich keiner mag. Ich bin doch echt liebenswert und nett!"

"Du bist ein nerviger Besserwisser Malcolm und kaum zu ertragen.", antwortete Reese mir in einer Tonlage, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt.

"Das siehst aber auch nur du so!"  
Reese zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Wer weiß und nun lass uns nicht quatschen sondern handeln."

Wir sprachen kurz ab, wie wir das später machen wollen.  
Ich sprang unter die Dusche und mustse mir dringend meine Haare waschen.

Ein paar Stunden später und wir hatten uns erfolgreich aus dem Haus geschlichen.  
Es war kurz vor 23:00 Uhr, als wir uns auf den dunklen Straßen auf dem Weg zu Brads Party machten, die noch zirka eine halbe Stunde von uns entfernt lag.

"Meinst du nicht, wir sollten uns schon mal vorwärmen?"

"Vorwärmen? Was soll denn das bedeuten Reese?"

"Na, die werden doch sicher alle besoffen sein! Und wenn wir Waschlappen dort dann völlig nüchtern auftauchen, da fallen wir sofort auf!"

/Ja irgendwie ergibt das Sinn...wenn wir uns zu den primitiven Normalos ohne Hirn gesellen, sollten wir uns anpassen!/

Nur leider vertrug ich so gut wie gar keinen Alkohol und Reese hatte auch noch nicht wirklich Erfahrung damit. Vielleicht höchstens ein leckerer Wein zu einem selbstgemachten erstklassigen Essen! Nur sich auf wilden Partys zu betrinken, gehörte dann schon in eine ganz andere Kategorie.

In unserer Richtun lag sogar eine Tankstelle, also holten wir uns jeweils zwei Heineken-Bier, was Reese Ansicht nach das leckerste Bier überhaupt war.

"Hmmm...ich fühl mich schon richtig aufgewärmt!"  
Reese balancierte mit seinem bereits zweiten Bier auf dem Bordstein rum, während ich noch an meinem ersten nuckelte.

"Mach schneller Malcolm! Wir sind gleich da und du bist noch nicht mal mit dem ersten fertig!", sagte Reese belustigt grinsend und schmiss seine beiden leeren Dosen in die Vorgärten der Grundstücke, traf dabei einige hässliche Gartenzwerge und es scheppert laut auf.

Das ließ ich mir nicht zwei mal sagen, immerhin wollte ich vor meinem älteren Bruder nicht dastehen wie eine Memme und leerte die erste in schnellen Zügen, kippte die Flüssigkeit der zweiten ebenfalls hastig in mich rein und...verschluckte mich natürlich gewaltig, was in einem heftigen Hustenanfall endete.

"Oh man...du bist so ein Weichei!"  
Reese lachte mich dreist aus und schlug mir ein paar mal kräftig auf dem Rücken.  
"Wehe du stellst dich nachher auch so dämlich an! Kann man sich nur blamieren mit dir!"

Je näher wir der Straße wo die Party stattfand kamen, desto lauter hörten wir die Musik und das Geschrei.

"Würde mich gar nicht wundern, wenn die Polizei bald auftaucht.", meinte ich etwas altklug, als ich endlich wieder zu Luft kam.

"Daran denkt man doch nicht, wenn man auf ne Party geht! Jetzt wird gefeiert und ordentlich die Sau rausgelassen! Kein Wunder, dass dich nie wer einlädt bei deinem spießigen Verhalten!"

Die Haustür stand weit offen, so konnte keiner bemerken, dass sich zwei ungeladene Gäste reinschlichen.  
Bei dieser ausgelassenen Stimmung hätte sowieso niemand was mitbekommen.  
So ziemlich alle waren sturzbesoffen und feierten als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr.  
Für uns hätte es also nicht perfekter sein können.

"Wie siehts aus, mischen wir uns unter die Menge?", fragte ich meinen Bruder mit leichtem Unbehagen.  
Irgendwie fühlte ich mich auf solchen vollgestopften Partys nicht wohl.  
Die Leute waren mir zu unkontrolliert drauf und keiner wusste mehr was er tat.

"Wir müssen uns was zu Trinken in die Hand nehmen! So ohne nichts fallen wir total auf Malcolm!"  
Er packte mich kurzerhand am Ärmel und zog mich rüber zu den Tischen, auf denen Haufenweise Bole, Bier, Cocktails, Chips, all möglicher Süßkram und Schnapsgläser standen.  
Am Boden auf den Seiten standen sogar Kotzkübeln, für den Fall, dass alle Klos besetzt waren und man sich ansonst in irgendwelchen Ecken übergeben müsste.

Ich bediente mich an der leckeren Fruchtbole, während sich Reese hingegen sofort ein Gläschen Wodka und anschließend Whiskey runter kippte.

"Bist du verrückt? Dafür dass du noch nie gesoffen hast, langst du aber reichlich zu!"  
Ich hielt Reese prüfend in Augenschein und nippte derweil an meinem Glas.

"Halt den Rand Malcolm! Ich bin ja nicht so ne feige Muschi wie du!"  
Dann folgten noch ein paar Gläschen und mit einem Bier in der Hand ließ er mich dann einfach allein an der 'Bar' stehen.  
Ja, ich fühlte mich in dem Moment zurückgelassen wie im schlimmsten Regen ohne Schirm.

"Ich misch mich mal unters Volk! Du kannst ja hier bleiben und Selbstgespräche führen, du Langweiler!"  
Mit einer Handbewegung in meine Richtung, machte sich Reese aus dem Staub.  
"Schönen Dank auch...", murmelte ich und trat nervös von einem Bein aufs andere.

/Wieso bin ich eigentlich hier! Ich hasse solche Partys mit eingebildeten Leuten, die sich ihre einzigen vorhandenen Gehirnzellen wegsaufen müssen! Reden tut hier auch keiner mit wem und wenn, dann ist es nur dämliches Gequatschte über irgendwelchen Footballspiele oder wie heiß diese ganzen Weiber hier angeblich sind, die alle ihre Oberweite in viel zu kleinem Ausschnitt präsentieren müssen!...Ja Reese! Da führ ich wirklich lieber Selbstgespräche! Da besteht wenigstens keine Gefahr, dass mein IQ in der Nähe dieser Idioten sinkt...der wagt es mich hier ganz allein zu lassen...hoffentlich kommen welche drauf, dass du gar nicht eingeladen bist. Der dämliche Schulhofschläger, der sich hier reingeschlichen hat, um cool zu sein! Ich hoffe sie werfen dich raus Reese! Das hast du dann davon...und selber MUSCHI!/

"Boaaa was ne fedde Party Altahhh..."  
Ein sturzbesoffener Typ wankte plötzlich zu mir rüber und legte mir den Arm um die Schulter.  
'Voll fett ey...'

"Ja...ganz meine...Meinung..."

/Verzieh dich du Penner und wag es nicht mich anzufassen! Geh rüber zu deiner Tussi und führ dort deine überaus intellektuellen Gespräche weiter!/

Ich versuchte einen Schritt zur Seite zu gehen, aber der Typ ließ mich keinen Milimeter weg und drückte mir stattdessen einen Cocktail in die Hand.

"Dasch musscht du trinnggen...dasch isch der Oberhammmmeeeer...uaaarghhhh...isch muss..."

"Ja...was musst du denn?", fragte ich wenig beeindruckt und verdrehte dabei die Augen.

"GOOOOTZSCHEEEEENNNN!"

Er schlug sich auf einmal die Hand gegen den Mund und riss einen der Kübel an sich.

"Ich glaub die Ecke ist nichts für mich! Man sieht sich, noch viel Sapß!"  
Mit dem Glas in der Hand verzog ich mich eilig und flüchtete mich unter die anderen und sah mich etwas unbeholfen um.

Alles was hier abging, war ein riesengroßes Besäufnis, endloses Rumgeknutschte.  
Sachen flogen durch die Gegend, die laute Musik ließ fast die Fensterscheiben zerspringen und ich fühlte mich völlig fehl am Platz.  
Jetzt würde ich mir schon fast wünschen, man würde mich und Reese als ungeladene Gäste entdecken, damit wir rausgeworfen werden.

/Dem kann das hier doch nicht ernsthaft Spaß machen! Wo steckt der eigentlich...verdammt Reese! Der Teufel muss mich geritten haben hier aufzutauchen...Okay! Ich hab genug vom normalen Leben! Ich bin nicht zu haben für schrille Partys mit Orgien und endlosem Besäufnis! Ich bin klüger, ich brauch das nicht! Für mich zählen andere Dinge als beliebt zu sein und dazuzugehören...ich muss von niemanden gemocht werden und schon gar nicht von diesen Deppen hier! Ich finds super, dass ich nie eingeladen werde! Richtig so, wer hat schon Lust auf so einen Mist hier?/

Nein, nein nein! Alles Lügen.  
Eigentlich wollte ich genauso sein wie sie.  
Vielleicht nicht ganz so hohl und stumpfsinnig, aber ich würde gerne dazu gehören und es nachvollziehen können, was die anderen bei solchen Partys fühlten und würde gerne mit den anderen feiern, nur wie wäre das möglich, wenn einem einfach niemand leiden konnte?

Gefrustet trank ich das ganze Glas leer, kippte mir an der pseudeo Bar noch ein paar kleine Schnapsgläschen runter und knallte die leeren Gefäße dann wütend auf dem Abstelltisch.

"Die wissen ja gar nicht, was sie bei mir verpassen! Ich hau wieder ab!"

"Na du, ist dir auch so lanngweilig wie mir?"

"Was ist?", schnauzte ich und drehte mich genervt um.

"Entschuldige...ich dachte du könntest vielleicht etwas Gesellschaft gebrauchen?"

Ich hob den Kopf und betrachtete das wunderhübsche Mädchen vor mir.  
Sie hatte lange blonde Haare, eine klasse Figur, trug ein knappes Kleidchen und hatte solch faszinierende Augen, die mich jedoch an irgend jemand erinnerten, zumindest die Farbe kannte ich nur zu gut.  
Grünlich mit einem leichten Braunton...

"Stimmt was nicht, warum starrst du mich so an?', fragte sie mich plötzlich und kniff mir in die Seite.

"Was ich äh...war nur grad...deine...und ich...dachte...also..."  
Sie grinste mich neckisch an.  
"Mein Name ist Melissa."  
"Ich bin...Malcolm..."  
/SO HEIß ICH DOCH ODER?.../  
"Freut mich Malcolm, ich hol uns was zu trinken."  
Und dann verschwand das Mädchen auch rüber zur Bar und holte für sich und dem zerstreuten Rumstotterer, als MIR, einen Cocktail.

/Reiß dich zusammen verdammt! Das ist DEINE Chance! Versaus nicht wieder mit deiner egozentrischen Persönlichkeit, die keiner ausstehen kann oder versteht...am allerwenigsten ich?/

"Ist wirklich alles okay mit dir? Hast du etwa schon so viel getrunken Malcolm?", fragte sie mich zuckersüß lächelnd und strich mir auf einmal über meine Wange.

"Nein ich...trink normalerweise gar nichts...und äh heute...ja..."  
Bevor ich weiter sprach, nahm ich einen großen Schluck von dem stark alkoholischen Getränk.  
"Ja...schmeckt gut...hat was...das Zeug..."

/NOCH MEHR MIST LABERN GEHT NICHT MEHR!/

Sie schmunzelte daraufhin nur und griff plötzlich sanft nach meiner Hand.

"Setzen wir uns besser hin, du scheinst mir nicht mehr ganz bei Sinnen zu sein."

"Ähä...okaaaaaay..."

Ohne Widerworte ließ ich mich rüber zu einem der Sofas ziehen.  
Ich könnte ihr gar nicht widersprechen, ich wusste nicht woran es lag, aber dieses Mädchen hatte etwas ansich, sie brauchte mir nur kurz in die Augen zu sehen und ich fühlte mich wie auf eine der schönsten Wolken katapultiert.

"Wirklich schade, dass ich dich noch nicht vorher kennenlernen durfte. Ich gehe nämlich gar nicht auf Brads Schule, ich nehme an, daher kennt ihr beide euch?"

/Wer zum Teufel ist Brad? Ach genau...der reiche Schnösel, dem die Villa hier gehört...jetzt bloß nichts Falsches sagen.../

"Ja richtisch...von der Schule...isn netter Kerl der Brad!", nuschelte ich schon deutlich angeheitert und nippte weiter an meinem Trinken.

"Eigentlich steh ich gar nicht auf solche Partys. Ist doch furchtbar wie hemmungslos die Leute sich betrinken und dann mit irgendwelchen, die sie noch nie zuvor gesehen haben, ins Bett springen!"

"Ahja...du stehst da also auch nich so drauf...?"

/Wow! Die ist hübsch und hat wohl auch mehr in der Birne als die anderen Tussis hier...sieht man auch nur selten...hab ich ein Glück! Der Abend ist also doch nicht so beschissen.../

Und derweil ich langsam anfing mich richtig zu amüsieren, hatte es Reese umso schwerer...  
Dauernd versuchte er sich bei den Partygästen einzureihen und mitzufeiern.  
Genug intus hatte er ja schon. Man könnte die Bar hier bereits seinen besten Kumpel nennen. Und wenn er sich in seinem Leben das erste Mal volllaufen ließ, dann aber richtig!  
Leider wollten die anderen um ihm herum nicht so wie er wollte.  
Die ignorierten ihn und die Mädchen schüttelten ständig angewidert den Kopf, wenn er versuchte, sich ihnen zu nähern.

"Sind die alle prüde hier! Ich will doch nur ein bisschen Spaß haben..."  
Wenigstens hatte noch niemand bemerkt, dass wir sozusagen illegal hier waren.  
So besoffen wie hier alle waren, hätten sie sich bestimmt nicht mal mehr selbst im Spiegel erkannt. Also fielen wir beide im Moment gar nicht auf.

Reese hatte sich wirklich mehr von der Party erhofft. Er wollte nicht mehr länger Single bleiben. Was war denn so Schlimmes an ihm, dass kein Mädchen etwas mit ihm zutun haben wollte?  
Sah er tatsächlich so hässlich aus?  
Vonwegen innere Werte! Mädchen sind seiner Meinung noch viel oberflächlicher als Jungs.  
Aus welchen Grund hatte er denn sonst noch immer keine abbekommen?

"Heeey...coole Party was?", versuchte Reese sich erneut mit einem hier ins Gespräch zu bringen.  
'Was iiiiiis?...Laber mich nicht an du Pfeife!'  
War die überaus freundliche Antwort des Typens, der sich mit einer Bierflasche vom Acker machte.

"Ja hat mich auch gefreut!...SELBER PFEIFE...DU PFEIFE!", schnauzte Reese genervt zurück und versteckte sich schnell, als der Trunkenheini sich wütend zu ihm umdrehte.

"Ist ja voll bescheuert hier...die behandeln mich wie Luft...und Malcolm ist auch verschwunden...würde gerne wissen, was der gerade treibt..."  
NEIN! Eigentlich wollte er es nicht so genau wissen.

"Eigentlich hätt er...allein her gehen können...", murmelte Reese nachdenklich und sein Blick fiel dabei ins Leere.  
Es waren so viele Menschen um ihn herum, die ausgelassen und voller Euphorie zur Musik tanzten und er selbst stand nur wie erstarrt rum und war nun derjenige, der Selbstgespräche führte.  
So viele Leute überall und er fühlte sich entsetzlich allein und irgendwie überflüssig.  
Sollte Alkohol nicht eigentlich die Stimmung anheben?  
Entweder wirkte das Zeug bei ihm in die andere Richtung oder er...hatte noch nicht genug!

"ICH BRAUCH NACHSCHUB!"

Sofort machte er sich auf zu den Tischen, wo alles gelagert war und begann sich eins nach dem anderen reinzuschütten.  
Als er beim fünften Wodka-Gläschen angekommen war, beschloss er noch etwas von der Bole zu probieren und kippte sich ordentlich was nach.  
"Ohhh...das Lied find ich geil..."  
Reese begann zu grinsen, schloss die Augen und bewegte sich im Takt der der Musik mit.

"PASS DOCH AUF DU IDIOT!", brüllte plötzlich eine Mädchenstimme hinter ihm.  
Der Dunkelhaarige drehte sich verwirrt um betrachtete sie mit verschwommenen Augen.  
"Du hast mich geschubst mit deinem Entengetanze! Guck dir an, was du angerichtet hast!", meckerte sie und deutete auf ihr Oberteil, auf dem großzügig die dunkelrote Bole verteilt war.

"Tjaha selber Schuld, was trägst du auch so ein hässliches weißes Shirt!"  
Reese begann zu lachen und deutete dabei auf den großen Fleck.  
"Was gibts da zu lachen du Arsch! HEY!...ich kenn dich doch!"  
"Was?..Ähhh...ach ne...glaub ich nicht...du irrst dich, ich bin nicht Reese!"  
"Reese genau! Was willst du Vollidiot denn hier? Kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Brad dich eingeladen hat!"  
"Tjaha...hat er auch nicht! Was sagst du nun häää?...Ähm..warte mal.."  
"Dass ich nicht lache! Dich dämlichen Versager will hier niemand haben! Mach das du weg kommst!"  
"Das werd ja wohl noch ich selbst bestimmen! Kümmer dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten und misch dich nicht ein, du doofe Kuh!", brüllte Reese ihr entgegen und kippte sich ein Whiskey-Glas in einem Zuge runter, woraufhin er sich heftigst verschluckte und loskeuchte.  
"HEY BIST DU TAUB!', schrie die nervige Stimme erneut.  
"Was?"  
"Ich werde Brad holen und dich rauswerfen lassen! Niemand will dich Idioten hier haben!"  
"Das...hab ich auch schon mitbekommen. Ich mach doch gar nichts! Ich verhau heute mal ausnahmsweise keinen und lass euch in Ruhe, hältst du dann deinen Schnabel?"  
Doch daraufhin fing sie nur lauthals zu lachen an.  
"Willst du mich etwa erpressen? Kapierst du nicht, dass wir alle hier viel besser sind als du! Wir werden es in unseren Leben zu etwas bringen und du bist ein Versager und wirst ewig einer bleiben! Mit deiner Prügelei wirst du zu gar nichts kommen! Außer ins Gefängnis und dort können sich die Typen dann ausreichend um dich kümmern!"  
Sie leckte sich grinsend über die Lippen und schaute den Dunkelhaarigen abfällig an.  
"Welches Mädchen sollte dich auch jemals wollen? So ein hässlicher klappriger Vogel. Au ja bei den Tunten im Knast wärst du toll aufgehoben, die haben sicher einen riesen Spaß mit dir!"

Unterdessen versuchte ich mich zwar auf das Gespräch mit Melissa zu konzentrieren, denn meiner Vermutung nach, war sie tatsächlich hübsch UND intelligent, doch als sie immer näher kam und sich ihre Lippen langsam in meine Richtung bewegten, hatte ich endgültig meine Aufmerksamkeit verloren.  
Sie küsste mich zwar nicht, genauso schlimm war es aber, als sie ihre Lippen auf meinem Hals ruhen ließ und begann dran zu knabbern.  
Ich konnte nicht anders...als anfangen kichern, was in einer solchen Situation nicht besonders schmeichelhaft für das Mädchen sein musste.  
Nur fühlte es sich so seltsam bei ihr an. Ich fühlte kein Kribbeln, kein Garnichts.  
Den einzig richtigen Knutschfleck, den ich je bekommen hatte, war von Reese und sogar da hatte ich mehr gefühlt als jetzt und der war damals nur dazu da, um Jessica ordentlich eins auszuwischen.

/WAS ZUM...eine atemberaubende Schönheit knabbert an meinem Hals rum und ich denke an REESE?.../  
Ich riss mich von ihr los und schaute ihr verwirrt in die Augen.  
"Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Melissa misstrauisch und strich mir durchs Haar.  
"Ja...es ist nichts...ich war nur gerade abgelenkt...mach dir keine Gedanken...", stammelte ich und schaute ihr wieder tief in die Augen.  
"Na wenn das so ist."  
Sie begann verführerisch zu lächeln und kam meinem Gesicht immer näher.  
Gleich würden sich unsere Lippen treffen...

"JEDER HASST DICH! Warum tust du uns nicht allen einen Gefallen und verziehst dich zurück in dein Loch! Nicht mal deine eigene Familie kann dich leiden, da bin ich mir sicher!"

Noch bevor sich unsere Lippen trafen, drehte ich den Kopf zur Seite und schaute rüber, woher dieses Geschrei kam.  
"Reese...?"

"Und deine Brüder hassen dich sicherlich noch mehr!', grinste das Mädchen vor Reese, der mittlerweile wie ein Häufchen Elend vor ihr stand.  
"Ganz besonders Malcolm. Da wette ich drauf, dass er sich total für dich schämt! Armer Kerl! Gestraft mit so einem Schwachkopf von Bruder!"  
"Halt die Klappe...du weißt doch von gar nichts..."  
Reese ließ den Kopf hängen und betrachtete seine Füße vor sich. Täuschte er sich, oder bewegten sie sich tatsächlich?  
Nein...er hatte wohl wirklich schon zu viel getrunken.

"Was soll das..."  
Ich konnte deutlich hören, was diese Kuh meinem Bruder an den Kopf warf und bei jedem weiteren Satz, stieg meine Wut ins Unermessliche.  
Vergessen war Melissa und das, was wir gerade dabei waren zu tun.

"Ihr seid beide Freaks! Doch im Vergleich zu ihm verdienst du es von allen gehasst zu werden, sogar von Malcolm selbst!", plauderte sie lachend und fasste sich in die Seite.  
"Braaaaad...schmeiß dieses Nichts endlich raus! Seine Familie will ihn sicher auch nicht haben! Hahaaaa...was für ein Versager!"  
Viele begannen sie anzustarren. Es wurde getuschelt und alle schauten abfällig zu Reese rüber, ihm schienen ihre harten Worte jedoch egal zu sein, er reagierte nicht mal drauf.

/Warum lässt du dir das gefallen Reese, warum gibst du ihr nicht Konter und machts sie fertig? Sie hätte es doch so verdient, bei ihrem Dreck, den sie über uns redet.../

"Was für einen Mist erzählst du hier! Wer denkst du wer du bist, dass du so mit ihm reden kannst!"  
Ich hatte genug gesehen und gehört! Wenn Reese schon nicht für sich sprechen und sich verteidigen konnte, dann wollte ich das eben für ihn erledigen und meine Wut war so unermesslich geworden.  
"Oh wie traurig! Muss dich jetzt dein kleiner Bruder verteidigen, weil du dein dämliches Maul nicht aufkriegst?", giftete sie schnippisch und begann wieder zu lachen.  
"Bemitleidenswert! Wahrscheinlich hilft er dir deswegen, obwohl er dich genauso hasst wie alle anderen!"  
"HALT DEINE SCHNAUZE!"  
Ich packte sie am Kragen und schusbte sie leicht gegen die Tische.  
"Du kennst weder ihn noch mich! Du hast keine Ahnung wie er ist! Alles was du kannst, ist deine große Klappe aufzureißen! Kümmer dich um deinen Scheiß und lass Resse und mich zufrieden, wie ihr alle! Denkt ihr echt ihr wärt etwas Besseres? Darüber kann ich nur lachen!"

Meine Augen funkelten voller Zorn, nun war sie plötzlich ganz still geworden.  
Anscheinend wusste sie auf meine Reaktion hin gar nichts mehr zu melden.  
"Was fällt dir ein! Er ist doch eh nichts Wert! Du müsstest das doch am besten wissen, Herkabe und alle sehen das so!", stammelte sie wütend und schlug wie wild um sich.  
"Ich hau ab..", murmelte Reese und kämpfte sich durch die Menge nach draußen.  
"REESE! Warte!"  
Ich eilte ihm sofort hinterher.

Alle um uns herum starrten uns an. Ich spürte die abschätzenden Blicke auf mir ruhen und hörte deutlich die Beschimpfungen.  
Noch bevor die ganze Situation ausarten konnte, hatten wir uns erfolgreich aus dem Haus geflüchtet und nun hatte ich schwer damit zu kämpfen, meinen Bruder auf der Straße einzuholen.  
Inzwischen hatte es noch dazu wieder heftig angefangen zu regnen.  
Oh Freude, jetzt werden wir auch noch klitschnass.

"Warte doch endlich, Reese bitte!", rief ich ihm hinterher, doch mein älterer Bruder reagierte nicht darauf und ging geradewegs weiter nach Hause.

Was für ein schrecklicher Abend...wir hatten so sehr versucht Aufmerksamkeit von den anderen auf der Party zu erlangen und alles, was wir dabei erreicht hatten, war uns hemmungslos zu betrinken und nun beschimpft zu werden.  
Als wären die ständigen Verletzungen in der Schule nicht ausreichend, vor allem Reese hatte es oft schwer, von allen gedemütigt zu werden.

Er ignorierte mich den ganzen Heimweg komplett.

Nach einer Weile kamen wir endlich zu Hause an.  
Mir kamen die Minuten wie Stunden vor. So schweigsam war er noch selten gewesen... Reese wollte nur noch in sein Bett und seinen Rausch ausschlafen, da hatte er die Rechnung aber ohne mich gemacht, denn ich wollte für sein seltsames Verhalten noch eine Erklärung haben!

Im Haus war alles ruhig. Lois und Jamie schliefen tief und fest.  
Hal und Dewey waren bei der Übernachtungsparty in der Schule, niemand würde also je von unserem nächtligen Abenteuer erfahren.

Zurück in unserem Zimmer ließen wir alle Lichter aus, damit unsere Mutter nicht noch etwas mitbekam. Einzig und allein das Schimmern des Mondes spendete uns etwas Helligkeit.  
Reese zerrte sich sein nasses Shirt vom Leib und warf es achtlos auf den Boden.

"Lässt du das Anschweigen jetzt endlich sein? Ich begreif einfach nicht, was mit dir los ist Reese...was sollte das vorhin?"

Ich stellte mich vor Reese, der sich inzwischen auf sein Bett gesetzt hatte und mit einem leeren Blick zu Boden starrte.

"Warum hast du dich nicht gewehrt? Das sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich...du hättest ihr ja keine verpassen müssen oder sonst dergleichen...aber andererseits...nur rumstehen und sich das von der doofen Ziege gefallen lassen, war auch keine Lösung! Ich versteh dich einfach nicht..."

"Wie sollst du auch...", meinte Reese und griff sich in sein nasses Haar.

"Dann hilf mir dich zu verstehen..."

/Wie schnulzig...gleich segelt die Titanic vorbei...bin wohl im falschen Film gelandet oder was?/

Der Ältere sah verwundert auf, woraufhin ich ihn zaghaft anlächelte.

"Ich meine...ich habe mitbekommen, was sie dir alles an den Kopf geworfen hat. Ich musste einfach eingreifen, weil es der größte Mist war, den ich je hören gehört hab!"

Ich rutschte etwas näher zu ihm und schaute den Dunkelhaarigen eindringlich an.  
"Du bist kein Idiot Reese! Naja...okay...du weißt schon...aber nicht so einer wie sie dich beschrieben hat! Denk nicht dran! Die kannte dich doch gar nicht und hat wahrscheinlich alles nur durch Erzählungen mitbekommen, das sollte dir völlig egal sein!"

Selten hatte ich Reese so niedergeschalgen erlebt. Es war so ungewohnt und andersrum war es mir 1000 Mal lieber, dann sollte Reese lieber wieder so unerträglich nervig sein.  
Mit dem fiesen Reese, der sich ständig prügeln wollte, wusste ich umzugehen, doch nicht mit diesem Haufen Elend vor mir, das ich am liebsten nur in den Arm nehmen und trösten wollte.  
Nur so ein Verhalten gab es nicht bei uns und sicher würde keiner jetzt damit anfangen wollen.

"Lass dich davon doch nicht so verunsichern! Wir wissen, wie du wirklich bist...nur das zählt Reese. Es hat dich noch nie gekümmert, was andere von dir denken...warum jetzt?", fragte ich vorsichtig nach.

/Ja ihn hat es nie beschäftigt! Ich war immer derjenige, der von allen akpezptiert und gemocht werden musste.../

"Man, halt endlich deinen Rand und hör auf mich vollzusülzen Malcolm! Darum geht es doch gar nicht..."

"Worum dann?"

"Weil sie einfach Recht hat."

"Hat sie nicht! In keinster Weise Reese! Hör endlich auf dir das einzureden. Was ist bloß los mit dir, verdammt? Lass endlich den Scheiß!"

Reese schaute mir leicht verwundert in die Augen und lächelte mich dann kaum merklich an.

"Malcolm...es geht mir nicht darum, dass sie gemeint hat, ich wär ein Vollidiot. Ja sie kennt mich zwar nicht, aber es ist die Wahrheit, dass du...naja...du hast mich als Bruder...Komm schon...du kannst es ruhig zugeben. Sicher wirst du überglücklich sein, wenn du hier von uns allen, vor allem von mir...so schnell wie möglich weg kommst und...bald wirst du mich vergessen und ein neues Leben, ohne deinen Trottel von großen Bruder verbringen...du brauchst niemanden von uns..alleine warst du immer stark genug..."  
Reese biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und schaute mir fest in die Augen.

"Reese...", sagte ich überrascht, während mein Blick ungläubig auf dem anderen ruhte.  
War das nun die sensible Seite von Reese, die er immer versteckte und nie jemand zeigen wollte?

"Das ist nicht wahr..."  
Ich schaute ihn ernst an und legte meine Hand auf die meines Bruders, die auf seinem Oberschenkel ruhte.  
"Du denkst absoluten Oberdreck Reese! Ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben nie bereut, dass du mein Bruder bist! Klar...unzählige Male bist du mir auf den Geist gegangen und ich hab mich oft gefragt, wieso ich so einen Vollpfosten von Bruder haben muss, aber nie hab ich es bereut...und egal wo ich bin oder wie weit weg...keinen von euch werde ich je vergessen oder weniger brauchen..."

"Wers glaubt."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Deutlich hatte ich den traurigen Unterton in Reese Stimme rausgehört und wie nahe er dran war, auf der Stelle loszuhelen.  
Er war immer schon nah am Wasser gebaut, aber mir persönlich im Moment viel zu ernst drauf.  
Die ganze Sache war es doch echt nicht wert, ein so derartiges Drama draus zu machen.

Lächelnd legte ich meine andere Hand auf Reese Wange und streichelte ihn kurz.

"Mach dir keinen Kopf darum...du hast ne Menge getrunken...genau wie ich...naja und...morgen..du wirst sehen...sieht alles nur halb so wild aus..und wir lachen uns beide schlapp darüber...was heute Abend passiert ist...und über dieses absurde Gespräch jetzt...", schmunzelte ich und lehnte meine Stirn langsam vor.

"Komm schon Reese! Jetzt zieh nicht so ein dämliches Gesicht und lach über diese Vollidioten! Vermöbel sie auf dem Schulhof ordentlich, da werden sie schon einsehen, wen sie zu respektieren haben!", grinste ich und kniff ihm kurz in die Backe.

Reese begann endlich ebenso zu schmunzeln und drückte seine Stirn sanft gegen meine.  
"Die mach ich sowas von fertig! Das wird meine größte Rache werden!"

Oh ja, mit diesen Reese konnte ich viel viel besser umgehen!  
"So gefällst du mir, du Trottel.", kicherte ich leise gegen sein Gesicht.  
"Wir haben beide zu viel erwischt heute...über so etwas Komisches haben wir noch nie geredet..."

"Und es war garantiert das letzte Mal!", sagte Reese etwas beleidigt und legte seine Hand in meinen Nacken.

"Wieso denn...ist doch lustig zu beobachten...wenn du das Sensibelchen raushängen lässt...", lachte ich leise.  
"Dir geb ich gleich Sensibelchen!"  
Reese boxte mir sanft gegen den Bauch, woraufhin ich lachend zusammenzuckte und meinen Kopf auf seiner Schulter fallen ließ.  
Ich spürte seinen Arm um mich, während er mich weiterhin mit seiner freien Hand ab und an in die Seite kniff.  
"Ist das alles was du drauf hast?", forderte ich ihn heraus und wuschelte ihm ausreichend durchs Haar.  
"Pudellöckchen provoziert mich etwa?"  
"So eine Muschi wie du hat doch eh keine Chance!"  
Na hätt ich bloß mein vorlautes Schnäuzchen gehalten.

Sofort stürzte sich Reese auf mich und schlug mit leichter Gewalt auf mich ein.  
Auch wenn das schon unzählig oft passiert war, es kam mir so anders und irgendwie...fremd vor.  
Lag es an der Wirkung des starken Alkohols und dass wir beide nicht mehr Herr über unsere Sinne und Taten waren?  
Lag es an diesem Gespräch von eben und dass Reese mir Einblick in seine komplexe Gefühlswelt zeigte?  
Ich wusste es nicht, ich wusste nur, dass ich mich vollkommen wohl fühlte und meinem Bruder näher denn je war.  
Nicht körperlich sondern irgendwie auf seelischer Ebene.

Leise vor mich hin lachend, ließ ich mich zurück in die weichen Kissen fallen und schlang meine Arme fest um den Nacken des Größeren.  
"Ist das echt alles? Man Reese, du bist kein Gegner, wenn du besoffen bist! Da würd dich glatt ein Meerschweinchen umlegen können!", kicherte ich wieder und legte meine Hände an sein Gesicht.

"Danke, dass du heute...für mich...naja...da warst...obwohl ich auch ohne deiner Hilfe alles unter Kontrolle hatte.", sagte Reese plötzlich, wenn auch etwas unbeholfen.  
Mir lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken entlang und augenblicklich hörte ich auf zu lachen.  
Reese...bedankt sich bei mir?  
"Klar hattest du das Reese..."

Er schaute mir ernst in die Augen und ich spürte, wie er sich näher auf meinen Körper drückte, sich dabei leicht an mich schmiegte und eine seiner Hände sich in meinem Haar vergrub.  
"Tja...ich bin dein Bruder...das ist nur mein Job...genau wie deiner...", murmelte ich in Gedanken und verlor mich langsam in seinen Augen.

Und dann passierte es von einer Sekunde auf die andere, Reese drückte seine Lippen auf meine.

Zuerst noch sanft, doch schon nach wenigen Momenten küsste er mich voller Hingabe und verlangend.

Ich war wie erstarrt, fühlte mich zuerst noch wie gelähmt und versuchte mit aller Kraft meine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Es gelang nicht, in keinster Weise.

In jeder noch so kleinsten und in den unspektakulärsten Situationen meines Lebens dachte ich ständig nach und ausgerechnet JETZT konnte ich es nicht?

Ich sollte Reese von mir wegstoßen, das wär doch der vernünftige Weg.  
Doch wo war die Vernunft abgeblieben, wenn man so derart viel Alkohol intus hatte?  
Ich müsste ihn anschreien, wie er soetwas Abartiges nur tun konnte, doch dann müsste ich mich selbst richten, denn zu meiner schrecklichen Erkenntnis...

Ja verdammt, ich genoss diesen Kuss!

Ob es sich nun um den hohen Alkoholkonsum handelte, oder diese unbeschreibliche Hitze, aber Reese Körper auf meinem und dessen Lippen, ich hatte so etwas noch nie gefühlt und war vollkommen gefangen in Lust und zugleich Abstoßen und trotzdem hinderte es mich nicht daran, meinen Mund zu öffnen und diese geheime Zärtlichkeit noch weiter zu intensivieren.

Eine Ewigkeit musste vergangen sein.  
Meine Augen waren fest geschlossen, als ich bemerkte wie sich Reese Kopf an meine Brust legte und konnte wenig später ein ruhiges Atmen vernehmen.

Mein Körper zitterte unter ihm. Ich spürte, dass etwas nicht mehr in Ordnung war, dass etwas geschehen war, wogegen keiner von uns in der Lage war anzukämpfen.

In meinem Kopf herrschte pures Chaos, wie ich so etwas hasste, aber grade war es mir egal, denn ich fühlte mich ausgeglichen und so friedlich.

Es war beängstigend, doch kümmerte es mich im Moment nicht.  
Meine Hand kraulte unbewusst den Nacken meines Bruders, während ich ebenfalls langsam in den Schlaf driftete, mit lautem, unrhythmischen Herzklopfen und der insgeheimen Angst, morgen wieder aufzuwachen...

-

Na? Interesse wie es weitergeht?

Ich weiß, die Sache mit dem Pudelkopf war eigentlich ein Spruch wegen Francis, doch Malcolm steht ihm in der Hinsicht in nichts nach, nur sieht mans bei ihm später leider nicht mehr so oft XD (Haare wachsen lassen!)

würde mich sehr über Kritik und Kommentare freuen und ihr könnt es mich auch gerne wissen lassen, wenn ihr irgendwo einen Fehler entdeckt!  
und vor allem, ob ich überhaupt weitermachen soll!

Liebe Grüße

PS: ich hatte zuerst einen anderen Titel für diese FF nämlich 'Unzertrennlich', der passt zwar genauso, aber der jetzige meiner Meinung nach noch besser!


End file.
